Dun Dun Dun
by Andrew Joshua Talon
Summary: HBP spoilers. Something to make the HH and RL shippers feel better...


"No, no… We need to hit their northern border as soon as possible! … Well then, next time, don't _ask_ for my opinion!"

Harry James Potter blinked numbly, looking about his surroundings. One moment, he'd been on the Hogwarts Express, heading back to London after… After Dumbledore's funeral.

And now, he seemed to be in a rather strange study. Bookshelves surrounded him, filled with hundreds of volumes, arranged, it seemed, in no particular order. _Sun-Tzu's Art of War_ was crammed next to _A Hogwarts History_. _Modern Military Strategies_, _Reading Ancient Sumerian, _and _The Illiad_ were shoved somewhat haphazardly in with countless other books, maps, journals, and other documents.

__

Hermione would have a fit, he thought in slight amusement, before turning and looking for the source of the voice he'd heard.

There was a single desk at the end of the room, though it was probably more fair to call it a large table. It was, like the bookshelves, covered in books, but there were also computers, pieces of odd technology, and things Harry had never seen before in his life. He frowned, and walked up to the desk. He looked around a large computer monitor, and blinked again.

"No, no, he's right… Aha! Yes, he's here!" A tall boy, in an American accent, who was also wearing glasses, smiled as he turned his large, expensive-looking office chair towards Harry. He was wearing a radio headset, which he quickly took off and shoved into a drawer. He then stood and extended his hand, smiling good-naturedly.

"Pleasure to meet you face to face, Mr. Potter." Harry, feeling very, very confused, took his hand and gingerly shook it. The boy nodded with the same smile.

"Okay, okay… I know, you're probably very confused right now. And I will do my best to alleviate that, but first! How rude of me! My name is Andrew…"

"Andrew…?" Harry prompted.

"Just Andrew. In any event, I'm sure you have many questions. So, please feel free to ask them. Go ahead…"

"… Okay… Why am I here?" The Boy Who Lived began. Andrew nodded.

"Well… First, your parents fell in love, and got married, and on their wedding night-" At Harry's death glare, Andrew coughed.

"Right, sorry… You'll have to forgive me, I'm a bit literal minded sometimes… Quite simply, I locked onto your specific magical signature, using a bit of technology and magic I've combined, and Apparated you here." Harry noted that Andrew seemed rather proud of this fact.

"Okay, that's the _how_ I got here. But… Wait. You're not a wizard, are you?"

"Nope. Not in the slightest. Well, not in the way you mean, anyway." Andrew gestured to Harry to sit in a chair, that had mysteriously appeared behind the Boy Who Lived. Cautiously, Harry sat down. To his amazement, the computers, books, and other assorted things on top of Andrew's desk vanished in a burst of blue light, leaving the American smiling serenely behind the desk. For some reason, Harry was reminded of Dumbledore… Which he violently fought down.

__

I don't need that… Not now…

"Okay, Harry… Basically, I'll give you the info I know," Andrew stated. "The highest levels of the American and British governments have been aware of the magical world for quite some time. To the best of our knowledge, the magical world makes use of a fifth universal force, which you call 'magic'." Harry blinked.

"Huh? Fifth force?"

"Yes, Harry. Basically, modern physics defines five forces that govern the universe: Electromagnetism, strong nuclear force (that's fission), weak nuclear force (that's fusion), gravity, and magic. The normal, non-magical humans on Earth-What do you call us again?"

"Er… Muggles," Harry answered. Andrew nodded.

"Right, well… Until recently, we Muggles have only been able to utilize the first four forces in the Universe. The fifth, magic, allows the wizarding folk to easily control the other four for a variety of purposes, as you are already aware." Andrew shrugged. "Basically, I'm a scientist, who has managed to find a way to harness the fifth force through technology. And, as you can see, my research department and myself (under government contract, mind you) have made some progress in duplicating and improving the use of magic."

"That… Doesn't explain _why_ I'm here," Harry pointed out, becoming a bit impatient. Andrew coughed.

"Quite right… Okay. Here's the deal: You are, in essence, the only person who can kill Lord Voldemort." Harry blinked. Andrew grinned.

"What? You expected me to say You-Know-Who?"

"Well… I suppose… But then, you're not a wizard."

"Doesn't mean I don't know about the political situation in the wizarding world," Andrew replied calmly. "Voldemort's a threat to everyone, Harry. And certain people in my government, including our President, have decided that it's time that we shove this separation nonsense and start helping out our magical brethren."

"But, the Ministry has anti-" Harry began. Andrew waved his hand.

"The Ministry does. The newly created Department of Magic, in the United States, has no such laws. The wizards here are proud to serve their country-Provided we keep their existence a secret to the rest of the world, which we agreed. Not to mention to only develop magical technology under their supervision. We've improved our tracking systems and satellite communications, but no enhancing nukes or other things like that." Andrew shrugged. "The reason I brought you here, Harry, is simple. You are our best chance to defeat him. And, we've willing to provide you with whatever you need to that end. Fighter jets that respond to your mental control, through a modified Legimency spell. Armor that can repel even an Unforgivable. Intelligence networks from all around the world, both magical and Muggle. And, of course, round-the-clock military support." Andrew smirked slightly.

"I imagine that even Voldemort would have some trouble with a 500 pound smart bomb blasting his HQ into rubble." Harry gaped, before leaning back in his chair thoughtfully.

"… This is… You're serious?"

"Yes. Very. Though we have a few conditions…" Harry hardened his features.

"Yes?"

"If, it is at all possible? If there's anything left of Voldemort after you've taken him down, we'd like to study it. Scientific curiosity… Not to mention we'd like to make sure he can't come back ever again. _Ever._" Harry nodded.

"Allright… What else?"

"We'd like you to work with Hermione Granger. Our reports suggest that the two of you would be quite a formidable force against Voldemort. However, Ron Weasly would not be recommended."

"Why?" Harry asked, glaring a bit. "He's my best mate! He's fought alongside me countless times!"

"Yes, we know," Andrew confirmed. "However, our psych reports indicate that he still needs some growing up to do. And you and Hermione, working together, have certainly come up with a great deal of victories."

Harry chewed his bottom lip, before sighing. Andrew had a point. Ron was a bit of a hot head, and he certainly didn't want his best friend in any more danger than he already was.

__

But Hermione will also be in danger…

"Will you require anything else from me?" Harry asked bluntly. Andrew shook his head.

"All we require, Harry, is that you destroy Voldemort. And that you don't get yourself killed in the process."

----

"Well?"

Andrew, the author, sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well what, Miss Tonks?"

The Metamorphagus scowled at Andrew. "Well, are you happy?"

"What? Harry gets the support of the world's most powerful military. And lots of time with Hermione." Andrew smirked. "Ron, meanwhile, is growing closer to Luna Lovegood… While Ginny and Neville grow closer. I do think that things are going to turn out just fine."

"Why is it that you authors enjoy playing God?" Remus Lupin asked heatedly. Talon shook his head.

"I'm not playing God. Merely playing matchmaker. And making sure that everyone is as happy as they can possibly be. Now then… You two. How about a nice, long vacation in the Bahamas?"

"Bribing us?"

"Hardly. I'm just being nice. Enjoy!" And before either Tonks or Lupin could protest, the author had sent them both upon their way. He leaned back in his chair and sighed contentedly.

"Who says power can't make people happy?"

----

"Ronald… Why did you just kiss me?"

"I'm… I'm not sure… I guess I just, well… I care about you."

"Thank you, Ronald. I care about you too."

"And… It was like someone was giving me a nudge… Do you ever get the feeling that our lives are being controlled from somewhere else?"

Elsewhere, a certain author coughed faux-innocently.

---

****

Just had to get it out of my system.


End file.
